


À la lueur des deux lunes

by malurette



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Multi, Open Relationships, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste pour le plaisir des yeux... Sous les deux lunes, deux Elfes dansent. Une troisième les observe. Les rejoindra-t-elle ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la lueur des deux lunes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À la lueur des deux lunes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ElfQuest  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Leetah, Nightfall, Moonshade (Perle de Nuit, Ombre de Lune)  
>  **Genre :** pour le plaisir  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Wendy & Richard Pini, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité :** un passage au début de l’arc "Siege at Blue Mountain", en brodant un peu sur la fin (pour l’édition de poche noir et blanc de DC, c’est le tome 7 ; chez Vents d’Ouest ça devait être vers les tomes 20 ou 21 ; pour les autres éditions et les single-issues, j’avoue que je sèche) \- non spoilant  
> Et vous pouvez le voir sur [le site d’ElfQuest.com](http://www.elfquest.com/comic_viewer.php?fd=/gallery/OnlineComics/SABM/SABM01/_Siege%20at%20Blue%20Mountain%20-%201_page=1#_18#) !  
>  **Thèmes :** "[la lueur de la lune" + contrainte accessoire "shōjo ai](http://community.livejournal.com/31_jours/34167.html)" pour (20 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et une poignée

Haut dans le ciel sombre, les deux lunes pleines et rondes se tiennent enlacées. Dans une clairière, deux elfes dansent pour les célébrer.

Les vêtements son tombés, les corps s’élancent l’un vers l’autre et se tournent autour, les peaux se frôlent. Entre les deux, le vent de la nuit, la lumière des deux lunes, et la magie de la danse.

Elles dansent pour les lunes, pour la nuit, pour leurs compagnons absents, pour elles-mêmes, et pour le plaisir de la danse, aussi. Avec pour seule musique, la mélodie de la nature la nuit, pour seuls témoins, les lunes et peut-être un ou deux animaux nocturnes. Et les esprits des Anciens.

Boucles auburn et corps brun chaud, cascade de feu doré sur peau de nacre, en courbes élancées, elles dansent.

Dans les fourrés, veillant à ne pas effrayer les enfants de la nuit ni déranger les danseuses, une troisième elfe se glisse. Elle pourrait à son tour, se dévêtir, et rejoindre ses compagnes, donnant une nouvelle dimension à leur danse, mais elle préfère rester cachée et les observer en silence, immobile. Elle ne rompra pas la belle harmonie tissée entre elles.

Prestement, elle s’empare des vêtements abandonnés et les fait disparaître. A leur place, elle dépose ses nouvelles créations, qui, elle l’espère, flatteront autant le corps de ses amies que possible, les rendra aussi belles qu’elles peuvent déjà l’être là, parées de la seule lueur lunaire jouant sur leur peau.

Tant qu’à faire de devoir cacher sa nudité, autant le faire en beauté et en douceur, n’est-ce pas ?

C’est avec plaisir qu’elle les voit découvrir la substitution, c’est bien exprès qu’elle se laisse repérer et attraper.

Et après avoir eu la joie de les voir enfiler ses vêtements, elle les voit les ôter presque aussitôt, et lui prendre aussi les siens.

Sous les deux lunes, deux elfes se sont remises à danser. Sous les deux lunes, une elfe se laisse gagner au jeu. Sous les deux lunes, trois elfes dansent, offrant leur peau à la magie de la nuit.


End file.
